


Work and pleasure (or just you and me)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2311907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine Troyard is a writer who specializes in sci-fi. Inaho Kaiduka is his editor and the one who has to deal with the fact that Slaine needs to be under pressure to finish his work. His method is rather unconventional, but, as always, it gets the job done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work and pleasure (or just you and me)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt number 12 writer and editor AU at tumblr. I prompted myself because I wanted to and as a result, this is 100% self-indulgent. It got completely out of hand, just kept growing and growing and suddenly nsfw. I got lost at some point, but I enjoyed writing this.  
> Many thanks and love to my wonderful girlfriend, who as always was my first reader and held my hand while I was writing this. Her support was much needed, because this is the first time I write something this explicit in english. Here is where I warn you that this is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker.

“I-I know, I’ll have it in time!”

With that, the line went silent. Inaho resisted the urge to sigh. It was the same every month with Slaine Troyard, his own personal author. The blond writer was one of the favorites from the literary magazine Inaho worked for, and even though he was published every two months, he still finished pretty tight with the deadlines.

Slaine had been the first author assigned to him, back when they were both young and new to the publishing world. He wrote primarily science-fiction and the power and beauty of his scenery and characters were acclaimed by readers and critics alike.

The only problem was that Slaine seemed to work better during the days prior to his deadline, when he was on a tight schedule. In other words, stress seemed to be an essential part of his writing process. This gave Inaho plenty of headaches, because even if he knew everything would be on time, he still needed to be over the writer to actually make him _feel_ the indispensable pressure.

He didn’t hate that part of the process, and Slaine himself certainly made up for it with his usual politeness and predisposition, but it could be inconvenient, especially when other authors were being difficult too. Like Seylum, her pseudonym, who was generally on time, but sometimes got tramped and measures had to be taken. Inaho usually resorted to Slaine, who had been friends with her for a long time, so they could brainstorm and do revisions, or sometimes just chat a little. It was all about knowing how to best use his resources, after all.

Over the years, he had developed a rather pleasant way of dealing with Slaine’s need for stress though. And since it was the appropriate time of the period to take action, he gathered his belongings and got ready for a field trip.

The ride to the apartment was short, as it was conveniently located close to the editorial. Inaho opened the door with his own key, surprising Slaine sitting on the living room floor, visual references scattered all around, a mug of cold coffee on the low table and his laptop across his legs. He raised his eyes from the glowing screen to scold at his editor.

“It wasn’t necessary for you to come home early, Inaho”

“You still have time, so I thought I’d get rid of it”

“What does that even mean?”, asked the blond, not really paying attention, still typing at light speed.

Inaho wasn’t a poet, and thinking about different, more refined ways of saying the simple was too much of a bother to him, but he admired the dedication Slaine put into his writing. He also admired the commitment he was capable of, which was better expressed when it came to his stories and the public. The brunette was more than happy to multitask though, so he didn’t miss a beat and answered right away, still thinking of how much he was amazed by his lover.

“You know that if you can’t finish on time, we’ll have to cancel our trip”, he mentioned casually, leaving his suitcase on the sofa as well as his suit jacket.

“I told you I’d make it” he sulked, adding “You are not helping with the pressure, orange!”

Slaine’s green eyes moved frantically from the screen to Inaho, getting more agitated by the second. It was during this kind of situation that he reverted to the old nickname he had for the brunette, back from the rocky start of their working relationship.

“I like it when you call me that, _bat_ ”

Inaho had come next to Slaine. He took the laptop, placed it on the low table, taking its place with efficient moves.

“W-well, _I_ don’t like it when you call me that. And stop, this isn’t conducive to me finishing earlier”, he complained as the brunette took off his tie, impassive expression in place.

“You do work better under adverse circumstances”, he said, trying to get rid of Slaine’s shirt and finding resistance.

“Are you saying that us having sex is adverse?” The blond caved soon enough, letting Inaho take off his shirt.

“It’s just a metaphor”

“You’re not good with those, that’s why I am the writer of this couple”

Inaho stared at the naked chest in front of him, planning ahead what route should he follow this time. He was going to make Slaine completely forget about work, so he wouldn’t wake up in the middle of the night to make any progress. That should accomplish the goal of leaving the writer with just enough time that he’d be urged to be productive. He’d start with Slaine’s neck. That would be satisfying for everyone involved. He’d drag it out and make him come once before dinner-

Upon sensing that Inaho wouldn’t respond, the blond held his shoulders to get his attention. When their eyes met, he complained, voice starting to morph into a more intimate pitch.

“D-don’t just ignore me”

“I have nothing to add, since I agree with you. Besides, wouldn’t you say that I’m paying you more than enough attention?”

“I wasn’t talking about _physical_ attention, you know?”

 _I know_ , he thought, before diving for Slaine’s right nipple. He licked the bud once, twice, three times and stayed, sucking gently before lapping at it again. He then pinched his lover’s left nipple, rubbing it with his thumb, following the same motions his tongue was doing.

“Y-you haven’t even kissed me yet, and you just go for it?”

Slaine had started massaging Inaho’s neck tenderly, looking at him lovingly and just letting him do as he pleased. When they first met, they had fought over the best way of doing things, from debating about the writing process to how to serve coffee. Thus, an important part of becoming closer had been to hear each other’s reasons and accept them as just another way of seeing life. By doing that, they had started to understand and care for one another, admiring their strengths, prowess and actually liking their weaker points.

“You really are romantic”

“Stop making fun of me” he said with heat; not an unpleasant one, but one that was pooling down in his stomach and that had direct relation with the warmness in his chest.

“I’m not”

Inaho looked up into his lover’s eyes, taking his free hand and leading it slowly to his lips, kissing the pale knuckles. Slaine’s blush, nothing but a faint dust until that point, became a full blown flush in seconds. The blond used the hand on Inaho’s nape to urge him closer, licking at the seams of his mouth. Biting and prodding at his lower lip. Looking at him intensely before finally kissing him.

They kissed for long minutes, enjoying the familiar taste of the other. They kissed like they lived, embracing, slowly unveiling the other until their bare souls felt like they were touching. When the movement of their tongues got frantic, both moaned into each other’s mouths. Slaine’s voice was broken and open, honest in his desire, but low, private. Inaho’s was throaty, more of a sigh and a rushed puff of air, subtle passion translated into concentration.

“Your shirt’s gonna get wrinkled” panted Slaine when they parted, even if it was clear that the damage was already done. His unfocused eyes were one of the most fascinating wonders Inaho had encountered in his life.

“It’s fine”, he answered, going back to his lovers throat to lick at his Adam’s apple.

“I-I meant I want it off”

Inaho didn’t stop, just sat back a little, cradled by Slaine’s legs, and started to unbutton his shirt mechanically. When he was on the second button, the blond batted his hand slightly.

“No, let me do it”

He pushed Inaho so he was sitting with his back straight and undid each button with ease, leaving a trail of kisses as further down as he could reach from that position. He sat back up and slid the shirt down his lover’s arms, nibbling and biting at his shoulder while removing the article of clothing, leaving it on the floor next to them. His hands trailed down, caressing Inaho’s sides, massaging his hipbones with his thumbs and moving to his back to squeeze his buttocks.

The brunette thrust forward, head on Slaine’s shoulder, voice in his ear and mind lost in sensation. The blond’s moves were soft, barely making any noise when unbuckling Inaho’s belt and opening his pants to resume his caresses, pressing over his lover’s entrance over his underwear.

“I wish I had lube right here”, said Slaine, his voice as low as it could go, never stopping his rubbing fingers.

“T-that’s not what I was planning”

“But I really like this position. You hold me so tight”

“Because you’re too good”

“Don’t say that” scolded Slaine, sheepishly averting his eyes.

“It’s true”. Inaho deadpanned, leaving no space for discussions. To ensure that his lover wouldn’t retort, he dedicated his own mouth to ravish the other’s ear, enjoying far too much the sudden gasp and even more the following moan.

They kept going like that for a while, the brunette thrusting gently against Slaine’s stomach, lips and tongue busy with his ears and neck, one hand holding him and the other toying with his nipple. The blond made soft noises in response, scratching at Inaho’s back and still stroking his entrance in circular motions, the timing between his fingers and the other’s hips a perfect rhythm.

“I want to have you in my mouth”

“I-Inaho”

 _Orange_ stopped his movements, precome smeared over Slaine’s stomach and his own underwear. His hand trailed down to rub the blond’s erection over his loose pants, the ones he always wore at home when he wasn’t planning on going out. Inaho could feel both of their dicks pulsating and that knowledge never failed to make him _want_.

They kissed frantically, the blond holding to tanned hips for dear life. Inaho started to move back, reluctantly releasing the other’s lips, setting his whole body between his legs. Slaine followed his movements in a daze, expectation only making him harder.

“How is your back? Should we sit on the couch?”

It took a moment for the blond to understand. When he did, he almost wanted to laugh.

“I was sitting here before you came, it’s actually pretty comfortable. We chose a fine coach” he said accompanied by a sweet smile, remembering when they had- “D-don’t just-!”

Inaho hollowed his cheeks, taking Slaine as deep as he could in one swift move. There was a lot they wanted to say, but given the circumstances, they didn’t. The blond wanted to complain, because of course the other was just distracting him as a studied maneuver. Seeing as he was busy moaning and focusing on not scratching his lover’s shoulders, he couldn’t. Inaho, for his part, had his mouth full and couldn’t verbalize how he loved the broken sounds Slaine was making, or how he’d like for him to scrape his skin freely.

The brunette held the base of Slaine’s dick with one hand, using the other to keep his legs apart. As he had just pulled the pants down enough to let him access the throbbing erection, they were getting wet on spit. Not on precum, because he wouldn’t let even one drop go to waste. He was getting dizzy on Slaine’s taste and scent, so he backed down and licked the shaft. Kissed the underside. Kissed it again so the blond would repeat that broken cry. Toyed with his balls, sucked them. Then he went up again to suck at the tip, tongue flat against it and hand working the rest.

Inaho could feel Slaine’s balls getting tighter, flavor growing stronger and he _wanted_. He wanted so much.

“Inaho” called the blond, his forehead covered in sweat, breathing heavy, eyes half open, tongue darting out to wet his lips and a flash of teeth where he was biting them. “Stop teasing already”

“Do you want to come?”

Slaine, knowing when was the best time to avoid his lover’s baiting, opted to directly ask what was on his mind.

“Won’t you come in?”, he said, eyes inviting, his fingers rubbing circles into the damp hairs of the brunette’s nape.

Inaho wanted to give up, to get up, wash his hands and get the lube, but he still planned to make Slaine forget even his name after dinner, so there was no rush. He just needed to keep calm and convince himself.

“Can’t. I haven’t even washed my hands, that’s why I’m using primarily my mouth”

“Why do you have to be so practical?”

“Don’t get distracted”

Inaho admonished, correcting the behavior by sucking hard on the head of Slaine’s dick, eliciting a loud moan and a slight pull on his hair. He then lapped at it, making it slick and letting spit flow down the shaft. He kissed the tip one last time before sitting up again, straddling the blond.

Their eyes locked. Inaho took both of their heads in his hands, bringing them together and mixing their precome. Slaine held him by the hips, keeping him balanced. Then, without breaking eye contact, the brunette started to thrust against the blond’s dick and into his own fist.

Different sounds filled the room: the wet slap of skin on skin, their raged breathing getting higher and higher until neither one could tell the other’s voice apart, the soft screeching of the couch against the floor. They kissed messily, tongues encountering in the middle. Slaine broke apart first, searching for his lover’s eyes. Inaho looked down, repositioning his hands to get the best angle, before taking in the dazed look on the blond’s face, his blushing cheeks and the slight crease between his eyebrows.

They looked at each other, feeling the tension accumulating in their testicles, the tight clench of their muscles. They looked at each other until the last second, when their climax forced them to close their eyes, making them lose themselves into a single cry of pleasure.

Inaho relaxed his body over Slaine’s, whose back had fallen completely against the couch, aftershocks still making him shiver. The blond was always slower to recover after he came. The brunette focused on his own breathing, evening it out, feeling his lover’s hand starting to draw small circles on his back. He smiled, hidden into the other’s neck. After dinner, he’d have more of those hands on him.

\--

The next morning, when Inaho woke Slaine up just before leaving for work, the blond jumped from the bed, threw some clothes on, and run to his office. The brunette smiled just before closing the door to the apartment, the echo of his lover’s voice following him.

“Stupid orange!”


End file.
